


help me hold onto you

by EWBANH



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute pre-relationship fluff, Family Bonding, Felix pretends hes a jock but hes really not, Gen, Quentin is the baby of the group, Zarina is a mom even if she doesn't want to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWBANH/pseuds/EWBANH
Summary: Zarina was still getting used to the new guy. The guy who somehow pissed her off without even trying. The guy who picked up the ropes rather quick, who always had some witty comment.The guy with the perfect hair and flashy smile.Oh no.
Relationships: Quentin Smith/Laurie Strode, Zarina Kassir & Felix Richter, Zarina Kassir & Quentin Smith, Zarina Kassir/Felix Richter
Kudos: 11





	help me hold onto you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first DBD fic and ofc I had to star my Girl Zarina. 
> 
> Theres some cute Zarina/Felix pre-relationship fluff as well as some cute Quentin interactions with them two. He's the group baby even though he's like. 19. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment/kudos if you do <3!

The frigid snow beneath Zarina’s knees somehow made the overall pain of being in a trial somehow worse. She was currently crouched, ducked behind a half broken cobblestone wall as a roaring chainsaw drove right by her. Her breathing came to a stop, the near-silent snow falling around her as she waited, clinging to her med-kit.

The Hillbilly hadn’t seen her. 

Zarina let out a long breath, coming to a stand almost immediately. She peered around the wall, watching with wide eyes as the beast made his way further through the snow. It took a moment before she gathered her bravery, making a quick dive into the main building.

Funnily enough, Zarina didn’t really mind the horrible weather. It was a nice, sometimes heart wrenching, reminder of Brooklyn. If she closed her eyes and ignored everything around her, she could even make out the sound of her mother cooking a fresh meal, her father sitting down with the news on the television…

“Shit- Zarina!?” 

The woman nearly tripped forward, grasping onto the staircase as she stared straight ahead, meeting none other than Felix’s gaze.

“What?!” Zarina nearly snapped, her voice a whisper. She tried to ignore the burning of her cheeks as she stared at the other man, mad at herself for being so caught off guard.

“Nothing, Hi!” The man replied back with a smile. “The, uh, sleepy one is upstairs, I was going to look for a med-kit.”

“Quentin?” Zarina asked, shaking her head at the disbelief of the man not knowing his name. “Is he hurt?” 

“Why else would I need a med-kit?” Felix replied, crossing his arms with a smirk. 

“Oh screw off,” Zarina muttered, rolling her eyes as she walked by the man. “Go finish that last generator, I’ll help Quentin.” She stopped when the man grabbed her wrist, looking over only to find him looking up the steps. 

“He’s kinda upset,” Felix murmured, a serious tone beneath his joking nature. “I think he’s more tired than usual.”

“Got it,” Zarina replied, nodding her head. She gave the man a genuine smile before running up the steps. Her mind worked it’s hardest to ignore the roaring chainsaw once more as she searched through the broken upstairs. 

It didn’t take long for Zarina to find the hurt teen huddled up behind a bookcase, holding his right arm tightly. The boy jolted at the sight of her, his eyes wide in relief as she cracked a small smile.

“Damn, you lost him good,” Zarina teased, crouching in front of the boy as she eyed his shoulder, her brows creasing in concern. “Nice one.” 

“Thanks,” Quentin mumbled out, swallowing loudly as he tried to hide the pain in his arms. “You’re going to waste th-that whole med-kit on me.” 

“Not wasting if it helps you, sleepyhead,” Zarina stated, popping the med kit open as she sat down. “C’mon, lemme see it.” She waited patiently as the teen peeled down his jacket and sweater, ripping the clothing a bit more. 

Zarina bit back a hiss at the steadily bleeding cut, frowning before leaning forward. She worked to hold down what little contents churned in her stomach, her hands reaching for the bandage in her kit.

“Not too bad,” The woman murmured, sparing a glance to the boy in front of her. “I’m glad I found you when I did.” 

“Did Felix grab you?” Quentin asked, almost upset.

“I almost ran into him, actually,” Zarina replied, murmuring out her words. “Was he being a dick?” 

“Not on purpose,” Quentin muttered, his teeth biting into his lip at the emerging pain of the stitches in his arm. 

“Sounds like him,” Zarina snorted, fixing up the last of the sutures. She held one end of the bandage in her mouth before using her hands to rip out a good amount, looking back up to her friend with a nod. “He said you were upset.” 

“I’m tired and upset,” Quentin replied defensively, meeting the woman’s eyes. “You guys don’t get it. I can’t just ‘sleep’ when I’m tired.” 

Zarina thought for a beat, continuing to wrap the bandage like she had already done a million times before. She knew Quentin’s backstory, at least a good amount, and knew the boy refused to sleep on his own. Oftentimes, the older group would take turns watching him in his rest, waking him up from any nightmares. Zarina had yet to do it herself. 

“Later today I’ll stay up. You and Laurie can both sleep,” She stated evenly, nodding her head. “I’ll watch over you both.” 

Quentin was silent, swallowing loudly. He stared at the floor before looking up to find the woman sitting back, his arm now bandaged.

“Feeling better?” 

Quentin nodded, his eyes flickering behind the woman at the sound of the last generator kicking on. The blaring echoes of the exit gate to their right jolted the pair, Zarina coming to a stand. Their victory would be short lived as Felix’s telltale scream filled the air. 

“Shit, okay,” Zarina started, pulling Quentin up to his feet. “You get the door, I’ll get Felix-” 

“-But-” 

“Go! Quick!” 

Zarina didn’t waste another second as she ran down the steps, nearly running into Claudette. The woman looked with wide eyes between her and Felix, already figuring out Zarina’s plan before running off in the direction of the other door.

_ Okay, good, _ Zarina thought to herself, her feet carrying her quickly towards her friend. She bit down on her lips at the sight of the man practically hanging from the hook, her breathing caught in her throat as she came to a stop just in front of him.

“How’s it, uh,-” The man swallowed sharply, wincing in pain. “-Hanging?” 

“I could leave you here, you know,” Zarina replied, hoping her fear wasn’t as palpable. She didn’t wait for the man to answer before standing on the tips of her feet and prying him off the hook. Her heart raced as she looked him over, Felix looking up to her after a beat with a flashy smile.

Zarina focused on anything but that smile as her stomach fluttered.

“Leave me? Then who would annoy the living shit out of you?” 

“Probably Ace,” She replied, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, definitely Ace.” 

The ground below the duo shook violently, the Hillbilly letting out a violent shriek before charging in the distance. Zarina swallowed, prepared for a scream of terror, only for the world to shake violently once more. 

“Well they g-got out,” Felix breathed, grunting in pain as Zarina sped up. “Hopefully.” 

“Now it’s our turn,” Zarina replied effortlessly, leading the way to the large gate. She picked up the pace, practically smelling their freedom. 

“Did the kid get out?” Felix winced, looking back.

Zarina nodded, knowing better than to tell the man she wasn’t sure. The ground below them quickly turned to cobblestone as the duo stumbled through, relief indescribable at the sigh of Quentin standing just on the other side.

“Oh thank  _ fuck,” _ Zarina breathed out, forcing a smile as Felix sent a weak wave to the teen. 

“I-I had to leave!” Quentin stammered out, already looking better. “H-He was on my ass and-” 

“I gotcha, Quentin, don’t worry,” Zarina assured, crossing the final threshold of the trial. “Did Claudette get out?” 

“She said she wanted th-the hatch,” Quentin replied, coming up to the other side of Felix, helping him walk as he wrapped his arm around his back. “She’s probably further than we are.” 

Zarina smiled before nodding, looking to Felix. She watched as the Entity got to doing it’s work, a relieved breath leaving her.

It was rather remarkable, no matter how many times it happened in front of her eyes, to see just how quickly the healing process was. The closest word in Zarina’s dictionary would be magic, the very bleeding wound in Felix’s chest slowly closing, the blood disappearing before his shirt was patched.

Still, Felix leaned against Zarina, the emotional toll of being hooked, no less being in a trial, still weighing heavily. She watched as Quentin looked over, slowly dropping his arm as he rubbed his once injured bicep. 

“Well we did that,” Felix spoke out, standing up straight with his usual smile. His shoulder rubbed against Zarina’s as he walked forward, clearing his throat. “Not that I’m surprised, of course.” 

“He usually… sacrifices us all before we can even get three gens done,” Quentin mumbled, still rubbing his shoulder. His other hand moved up to his necklace, toying with it as he fell into deep thought.

“Maybe the asshole had an off day for once,” Zarina replied, looking through the woods. “I’m not going to think too deeply about it. I could give a shit. We won.” 

“Fair enough,” Felix snorted, shrugging. “Couldn’t have done it without me, at least.” 

“We could’ve done it without your assholish tendencies,” Quentin muttered, looking to the man with a rather pronounced frown.

“Look, I’m sorry-” 

“What did you even do?” Zarina asked, looking to the man.

“Bad joke,” Felix muttered, looking almost apologetic. “Sorry, again.” 

Quentin brushed the man off, nearly flinching when Zarina gently bumped his shoulder, almost in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked, somewhat, earning a smile on his face as he focused ahead. 

The forest slowly broke away to the small campsite ahead, the first person to react being none other than Laurie. The teen immediately broke away from the group, sprinting towards them. Felix and Zarina had to hide their smiles as Quentin picked up his pace, speeding ahead of the pair as well. 

Zarina quickly searched the campfire for Claudette, finding her seated with her hand in Dwight’s. The man was slowly plucking out various twigs from the woman’s hair, her face lit up with a rather lovey-dovey look. 

“Home sweet home, huh,” Felix mumbled, bumping shoulders with Zarina.

Zarina couldn’t help the smile on her lips, pushing down the fluttering of her stomach. 

“Home sweet home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This may become a multi-chapter/one shot thing!
> 
> follow me on tumblr! ewbie.tumblr.com


End file.
